A silver halide photographic material comprises silver halide emulsion layers and various auxiliary layers (e.g., subbing layer, interlayer, ultraviolet absorbent-containing layer, filter layer, antihalation layer, protective layer and backing layer) coated on a support. The coated layers comprise a hydrophilic colloid typified by gelatin.
However, it has been known that such a hydrophilic colloid rots or decomposes under the action of bacteria or fungi. In particular, when a hydrophilic colloid rots or decomposes in the preparation of a photographic material, the viscosity of the coating solution and the physical properties of the coated film deteriorates. Another problem is a coating failure which is believed to result from decomposition products of the hydrophilic colloid.
Furthermore, in the case of color light-sensitive materials, color photographs obtained by color development thereof are subject to discoloration by the action of bacteria or fungi.
To inhibit putrefaction or decomposition by the action of bacteria or fungi, preservatives or fungicides have heretofore been added to the system at any of the steps in the process for the preparation of photographic light-sensitive materials. As such preservatives or fungicides there have been known various compounds as described in JP-A-54-27424 (GB 2002530A) and JP-A-63-271247 (the term "JP-A" as used herein means an "unexamined published Japanese patent application"). However, the compounds are disadvantageous in that they must be used in a large amount to attain sufficient effects and when used in a large amount are subject to precipitation. Another problem is that the compounds are harmful to humans.
It has been known to use antibiotics such as neomycin, kanamycin, streptomycin, polymycin and furamycin. However, the antibiotics are disadvantageous in that they have a low sterilizing effect and must be used in a large amount, they are effective only for specific bacteria or they are photographically harmful.